User talk:Satansfist
Welcome Hey Satansfist. Welcome to wikia. Thanks for helping out and for your advice over on iMDb.--Opark 77 22:45, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :Aww, it's the least I could do :) --Satansfist 22:49, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Templates I did notice that but only after you moved Port in a Storm! I think thats best for now. I've been trying to copy the episode list over but cannot get tables and templates to work very well so far either. We'll definitely need someone to help with code eventually but there's loads to get on with for now (that said I'm spending more time enjoying not being the only person here than actually working on the wikia at the mo!)--Opark 77 23:08, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Ed Burns interview I do believe I did put it there. I haven't read it in a while and am doing character transfers right now so I won't get too distracted by it. If I remember correctly its about his views on the high end police work he did with wiretaps and surveillance. I think it should be prominent on the Ed Burns page when we start it. It can feature as part of our Season one page definitely. Put it on your Wire Central page too. How fascinating is Burns? To have excelled in police work (sorry I mean to have been good police!) and then again in writing both books and television is astounding. I'm not sure how much of a success he was as a teacher but his approach to the job was certainly admirable. Great idea on the links indexing there by the way and thanks for tuning me in to some new and interesting blogs. Have you seen Alan Sepinwall's blog? Or The House Next Door's writing on The Wire? David Mills' blog would be worth a link too, Undercover Black Man if I recall correctly.--Opark 77 20:50, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :Sepinwall is the NJ Star Ledger TV critic and a fan of the show. I think the blog is something like "Whats Alan Watching?" The forum sounds like an interesting idea, reading about the rec centre in the corner really shows how much it meant to those kids and the Ella Thompson fund is an admirable initiative. I'd love to see Burns become BPD commissioner or some other influential position but I doubt he'd want to based on the show's cynical view of institutions and would hate to see him fail in a Carcetti style.--Opark 77 21:11, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Away I'm up in Wrexham, North Wales, UK for the next 8 weeks on a placement at the hospital (I'm a medical student) so I'm going to be a little restricted in editing as I have to use a computer room. We've done most of the cut and paste work now so its mostly cleanup which I hope to be able to get done slowly but surely. Thanks again for all your help this past week.--Opark 77 15:56, 22 October 2007 (UTC)